A Day to Remember
by Horsebug
Summary: When the team decided to go to a random planet, they find that, that was not the best idea in the world. This time it isn’t Wraith, but something just as bad. Fourth Chapter Is Up!
1. Prologue, Missions

**Prologue**

**Missions**

"Are you sure we have explored all the planets you know of," asked Weir.

"Yes, I am sure," answered Tey'la.

"Does that mean we get a break," Sheppard inputted.

"No, that means we get to explore a random planet," said Weir.

"Oh, goodie," Sheppard murmured.

Weir ignored his complaint and continued, "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, for all we know we might end up on a planet completely infested with Wraith. Well, not saying that it will happen but you never know. I mean..."

"Thank you Rodney, I am very aware of the dangers but we can't just sit here and do nothing. We came here to discover new information and I intend to gather as much as possible," Weir reminded them.

"Why not just push a couple of buttons and see where we end up. I agree with what Rodney says but you did bring up a good point," said Ford.

"Just don't dial a planet that will get us killed," said Sheppard.

"Well it sounds like a mission. Be in the gate room in two hours."

As Weir left the room Sheppard loudly said, "Are breaks ever an option?"

"Excuse me Sheppard," said Weir.

Not realizing he had said that out loud he quickly answered, "That was Ford not me. Ford, you really need to be a little nicer and watch what you say." Sheppard giggled inside himself as he got up and headed for the exit. Sheppard noticed everyone staring at him, "What? Can't anyone handle a little humor?" After he said that he quickened his step.

As he walked on through the many halls of Atlantis he quickly made a note to himself, _I really need to teach them some sarcasm when we get back from this mission._ He continued in silence to his room to prepare for their leave.

He quickly came upon his room which wasn't exactly decorated as he would wish. On one wall there were a couple pictures of who knows what. The second wall consisted of his lumpy bed and nightstand. The third wall was all taken up by a dresser and the last wall had his computer desk with many piles of papers on it.

He made a small sigh and started getting his gear ready when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Sheppard glanced at the door as a tall man, probably in his late twenties entered the room.

"Sir," he said, "ah...Dr. Weir would like to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"She insisted..., sir"

"Tell her I will be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, sir," said the man as he quickly left the room. It was obvious that he did not want to be here.

_I wonder what she wants this time._ Sheppard quickly finished his packing and gun checking and headed out the door to Dr. Weir's office.

As he headed to Dr. Weir's office, Tey'la joined up with him.

"Your not very excited about this are you," said Tey'la

"Not really."

"You have been given a wonderful opportunity to help your people and go where no one has ever imagined."

"Ya, I know. It's just..." There was silence for a moment.

"You miss home, don't you."

"I guess you could say that. I'm just hoping that this mission will allow us to find a way to return home."

"I would feel the same way," said Tey'la.

They walked on in silence and soon they came upon Dr. Weir's office.

"Is this your stop," asked Tey'la.

"I'm afraid so," answered Sheppard.

"I have feeling that it's about the meeting."

"I really hope it's not."

"Good luck," Tey'la said as she walked away.

"No kidding, I'll need it," Sheppard said under his breath.

Sheppard walked into the office to see Weir sitting at her desk sorting through papers.

"Glad you could make it," she said as she glanced up at him from her work.

"I am too," said Sheppard just trying to agree.

"Have a seat." Weir pointed at a chair directly across from her.

Sheppard hesitated a moment before sitting down. "Ah...Thank you, ma'am."

"I assume you know why you're here?"

"Not really." That really was an obvious lie. Weir shot him a don't mess with me glance, "...About the meeting... ma'am. If I'm not mistaken."

"What kind of behavior was that in the meeting room this morning?"

"Sarcasm, haven't you heard of it? You need to watch some Comedians. They..."

Weir cut him short, "Would that be an insult?"

"Just a mere lesson in the basics of joking around."

"Obviously it didn't work," said Weir with a hard glance. "I would just like you to know that I will not be accepting behavior like that."

"Or what," said Sheppard in a teasing voice.

"Or I will have to relive you of your duty."

"What! You can't do that!"

"I'm finished, you may leave now."

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation!"

"Do you want me to call the guards Major Sheppard?"

With that Sheppard stormed out of the room into the hallways. _Who is she to say that she can relieve me of my duties! _Sheppard glanced at his watch. _I got 10 minutes. _He continued on to his room in rage.

* * *

As the Stargate started its dialing sequence Major Sheppard arrived still mad at Weir. He quickly pushed away the thought. He knew that he would have to get over it sometime. He quickly changed his thinking to the mission.

_I wonder what we'll find_. Of course, that is what he thought every time they went on a mission. Even if Tey'la said that the planet they were going to was a planet full of friendly people. Even though that had not been true when they visited the planet of friendly farmers. Sheppard walked on to meet his team.

"I thought you weren't going to make it sir," said Ford.

"And miss an opportunity like this?" That wasn't exactly true he thought to himself. He didn't want to run into more Wraith.

"Good luck and have fun," said Weir.

Sure, he thought as he walked through the gate.

* * *

Sheppard came to find himself in a huge room full of men with strange symbols on their heads holding things that looked like a Goa'uld weapon. _If I'm not mistaken,_ he thought, _we just found Goa'uld in the Pegasus Galaxy._

"Drop your weapons!"

Suddenly Sheppard saw a blue...He blanked out.


	2. Chapter 1, Surprise

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise**

Sheppard's eyes slowly opened to see only blurs. He blinked a couple times. That helped a little. Quickly he was able to make out some things. He was in a small room with one window. The walls were covered in some strange writing, except for one. There was a huge barred door that took up the entire wall. The bars were made of gold and twisted this way and that but in the end it was very beautiful to look at.

"He is awake," said a voice.

Sheppard turned his head slightly to the right to see Tey'la looking down at him. He didn't even realize the others in the room.

By now he could see clearly. On his left, leaning against a wall, he saw McKay. Then he noticed Ford by the window, obviously trying to find a way to escape.

McKay walked over to Sheppard, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. First I saw a blue light and then I felt a sharp pain throughout my body. After that I don't remember anything," Sheppard said as he sat up.

"You...we, were all shot by a Zat. It is a weapon that..."

"Yes, I know what a Zat is. You don't need to explain. Uh, Ford. I think it's a safe bet that we aren't going to get out that way."

"Well, I figured you would like to find a way out," replied Ford.

"Your right. But you know the Goa'uld. They probably have it heavily guarded out there or something." Sheppard glanced over at the door, "Guessed that one too."

"What sir," asked Ford?

"Take a look yourself. They even have the door guarded." Sheppard looked at the guards and immediately knew they were Jaffa. Sheppard got to his feet and walked over to the door. "So, how you doing," said Sheppard to the Jaffa guard. There was no answer. "I was talking to you."

"Silence," said the Jaffa with out moving to look at Sheppard.

"Ah," said Sheppard walking away from the day, "must be having a bad day. What do you think guys?" There was no answer from the Jaffa as Sheppard would have expected. "The Jaffa is just as bad as Weir."

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh yea, since it looks like we have plenty of time on our hands, I think I will..."

"Leave," said a harsh voice.

_Darnn,_ Sheppard thought, _the perfect opportunity to teach sarcasm has been wasted._

Sheppard turned around to see the Jaffa leaving and a tall alien take his place. The alien was wearing gleaming silver armor from head to toe and was caring a staff weapon. His face was covered by a snake head that's eyes were glowing red. _He has to be someone of importance,_ thought Sheppard.

The new guard reached up to his head and touched something that could not be seen from were Sheppard was standing. The snake head quickly folded up to reveal a Jaffa.

"Why do you humans always have to get into places that you should not," said a friendly voice.

Sheppard stared for a moment, "Bra'tac?"


	3. Chapter 2, Meetings

"Yes, it is me. Who else would you expect to talk to the likes of you?"

"Who is this," questioned Tey'la.

"Yes who is this," said Ford.

"Don't you guys ever listen? Do you remember when we were at the SGC? The meeting we had with SG-1? They were explaining to us, all of the allies and enemies to watch out for just in case we might find some of them in the Pegasus Galaxy. This is Teal'c's friend, Bra'tac."

"Oh yes I recall that," said McKay.

"I hate to break up the chatter but Apophis has summoned you."

"Wow, hold on there. Apophis? How the heck did he get out here," exclaimed Sheppard.

"That is a long story but first you must see Apophis before he thinks I'm up to something. It is never good to keep him waiting," said Bra'tac as he started to unlock the gates.

"Wait, you haven't answered my question," Sheppard reminded him.

"I might ask the same of you," said Bra'tac throwing the question back at him.

"We are on a mission," said Ford

"I wouldn't believe that your Stargate had enough power to reach this far."

Bra'tac pushed something behind his head and the snake head glided around Bra'tac's face. He quickly opened the door and signaled the way to go.

Sheppard walked out slowly only to hear Bra'tac yell, "Move it." Sheppard didn't want to get hit with that staff weapon so he picked up the pace.

Bra'tac led them through many hallways that were covered in Goa'uld writing. They seemed to have been walking for hours when they suddenly entered a doorway. They came into a large room with the same writing covering the walls. Lining two of the walls were at least 50 Jaffa and at the beginning and end of each line stood a person wearing the same outfit as Bra'tac. But that was not the thing that mostly caught his attention. At the opposite side of the room sat Apophis with two more people wearing the snake custom. _Are we really this much of a threat?_

They kept walking on till they were right in front of Apophis himself. Suddenly and with no warning Bra'tac hit them on the back with the staff weapon.

Sheppard fell to his knees along with his team. He looked up at Apophis with confidence.

He could tell that Apophis was not a man to mess with. He had short black hair and his face had a hard look to it. Sheppard could see no emotion on it. Apophis was wearing a long red dress that was meant for a man to wear. Along the entire dress worked in gold was a fine design that twisted and swirled much like the gate to their cell.

"What are your names," asked Apophis in a grand yet mad tone.

"I'm...uh...Major Sheppard; next to me is Dr. McKay; then Tey'la and finally Lieutenant Ford. We"

"Silence," said Apophis, "Why are you here?"

"We are here on a mission," said Sheppard.

"What type of mission?"

"A special mission."

"Don't play tricks with me. What is the mission about?"

"It's just any normal mission."

"I do not believe you. I know for a fact that your Stargate does not contain enough power to get this far."

"And neither does yours."

Apophis signaled to Bra'tac.

Sheppard felt a sharp pain ring through his head.

"Now let that teach you a lesson. You do not play tricks with your god."

"You are not my god," Sheppard said fiercely.

"Now answer my question. How did you manage to get here?"

Sheppard sighed. He knew he could not tell the truth but he had to twist it in some way. "It was a one way trip. We have no way of going home so we have been searching to find something with enough power." Ok that might have been the truth but he wasn't planning on telling anything else. They were just simply stranded.

Apophis nodded has head. Obviously pleased that he got some of the truth. "Now why are you here?"

"I can not tell you. You have to have top secret clearance, like Bra'tac"

Apophis looked at Bra'tac and signaled him to come.

Bra'tac walked up to Apophis and leaned down to listen.

Sheppard could not make out anything the said but he had a bad feeling.

Bra'tac quickly raised his head and walked to them and signaled them to stand up and leave.

_Thank you,_ thought Sheppard. _Glad that is over. Now we can get some time to talk._

Bra'tac led them back to the gate and then turned to leave.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Sheppard turned to his team. "Alright, the question is. Do we tell him or not?"

"I don't know. How much can we trust him," asked Tey'la

"He has never failed us before," answered Sheppard.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't," said McKay.

"Alright we have a decision. Next time we see him alone, we will tell him."


	4. Chapter 3, Listening

****

Shepard sat down against the wall that was straight across from the gate. He was not planning on missing an opportunity to get out this place.

Yawn. _I wonder how long it has been since I slept. _Ok so maybe it had only been four hours but it felt like three days. _I wonder when Bra'tac will get back so we can ditch this place. _All Sheppard could think of was, I wonder.

Sheppard closed his eyes for only a second when he felt some one elbow him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Sorry major, but you said that we shouldn't sleep. We don't want to be caught of guard," said Ford.

"I wasn't going to fall asleep. I was just closing my eyes."

"Sure Sheppard, what ever you say."

"What?"

Ford looked away and concentrated on the gate.

Sheppard kept staring at him though. _I don't think he has ever obeyed my orders that well._Sheppard gave up the thought and turned his head to the gate.

Yawn. _What to do._ There certainly wasn't anything to do. Well, except maybe read the wells, but good luck. Who knows Goa'uld writing? Not this guy. Yawn.

Sheppard took his concentration from the gate to Dr. McKay, _figure. That crazy Dr. McKay thinks he can learn to read it! He certainly didn't have enough time to learn it from Dr. Jackson._

"Hey buddy," Everyone looked at him. Obviously they didn't realize who he was talking to, even though he was looking straight at who he meant, "Dr. McKay," Everyone's attention shifted to McKay, "Can you read that stuff?"

"Well...ah...not exactly, but Dr. Jackson did teach me a little of the basics," answered McKay.

"Should have known," said Sheppard as he let out a big long yawn.

Everyone continued what they were doing. There was silence for a moment.

"Major Sheppard, I think you might want to see this," said Dr. McKay.

"What did you find," said Sheppard as he got up to walk over to McKay.

"Look at this symbol resembling a coiled snake," said McKay in whisper.

"Do you mind if I ask, but why are we whispering?"

"That's because of what this represents."

"Oh," there was a pause, "Well what is it?"

"It is clear that when they made this cell that they didn't expect to hold prisoners who knew Goa'uld. If you twist other symbols like this through out this place a door will open nearby. I believe that this must open that gate," McKay pointed to the gate that kept them in the small cell.

"They weren't to smart. Good work, I'll tell the others. Ah...keep working on this stuff. Maybe we might find something that will help us."

"Yes sir," said Dr. McKay.

Sheppard walked to the others and quietly told each of them separately.

Sheppard then retook his spot watching the gate.

Once again Sheppard couldn't think of anything to do. Sheppard looked back at Dr. McKay. He was still hard at work.

As Sheppard watched McKay suddenly felt someone elbow him again. "Ouch! Ford quit doing that!"

"A sir took a look."

Sheppard looked at the gate just as the person with the snake costume said, "Leave."

Sheppard knew that voice and boy was he happier than ever. He got up and walked over to the gate as the snake head disappeared to reveal Bra'tac.

"I thought I had better carry through with what Apophis wanted me to do," said Bra'tac's friendly voice.

"Well, what are you supposed to do," questioned Sheppard.

"You should have guarded your tongue with Apophis. Blabbing about how only I could be told what you were doing here. Now I have to question you."

"You know we won't tell you anything unless you don't tell Apophis. We can not risk this information falling into the wrong hands. Can we trust you," asked Sheppard

"No worries human. Why are you really in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Remember don't tell him anything of what we have told you. Just simply tell him that we can't trust you anymore. Also give him this warning, beware of were you go. This galaxy was not meant for you. Always be alert or the consequences are great. Out there is a powerfully enemy that does not pity anyone. They are known as the Wraith."

"What is the Wraith," asked Bra'tac.

"You won't need to worry about that if you heed my warning. Trust me you don't want to mess with them. We have been lucky to only lose a few because of them."

"Alright I will tell him your warning and nothing else. Now let's get focused. Why are you here?"

Sheppard and his team busied themselves telling him all about Atlantis and their adventures so far. This went on for a good hour trying to explain it all to Bra'tac.

"Well, it sounds like you have your hands and things much more advanced then the Goa'uld," said Bra'tac when they were finished.

"Yes, now you see why it was only a one way trip," said Ford.

"Well I suppose you will want me to help you find a way out."

"Sure why not," said Sheppard.

"We can't do it right now I'm afraid. I have been here to long. Apophis will expect much more information than I will tell him," said Bra'tac as the snake head reappeared.

"Yes next time," replied Sheppard as Bra'tac left and the Jaffa guard came back.

Sheppard went back to sitting against the wall and staring. _Now all we need is the perfect plan,_ thought Sheppard.

* * *

"I think I have all the information I need," said Apophis has he laughed out loud. 


End file.
